prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
C'est La Divas (Part 1)
C'est La Divas (Part 1) is the 71st episode of WWE Total Divas and the 13th in season five. Summary The Divas set off for Paris where one Diva gets the proposal of a lifetime; relationships start to crumble as the tension between Alicia and Rosa peaks and Eva ditches Mandy to hang out with the Bellas. Recap In part 1 of the Season 5 Finale of E!’s “Total Divas,” the ladies are in Paris for the official purpose of a media day to promote WWE Live's European tour. But they've also got a lot of downtime, so that means it's not long before the crew is let loose on the streets of France. Sacré bleu. Alicia Fox, however, takes it upon herself to mend all of her broken relationships during the trip. Things are patched up with Eva Marie pretty quickly, but lingering tensions continue to keep her from burying the hatchet with Rosa Mendes. That ends up backfiring when Foxy passive-aggressively abstains from a group trip to the Eiffel Tower, where it turns out Bobby is waiting to propose to Rosa. Good news is, once Rosa accepts she's been neglectful of Alicia's feelings, two-thirds of the “Three Amigas” make up just in time for Paige to arrange for a studly French male model to sit for a nude sketch class, much to Natalya's horror. Nikki Bella may yet be on borrowed time as a WWE Superstar, but with two days in France to herself, she's chosen to forget about her worries and her strife, instead taking in the various delights of the City of Light. This mainly comprises cheese, bread and macaroons, all day every day, which Brie worries is a neglect of her physical upkeep. Of course, Brie hammers the point home so incessantly it causes a rift between the Bellas, though this, too, is resolved amicably when Nikki arranges for a private macaroon-cooking class to help her twin loosen up a bit. Team Red & Gold 2.0 hits another bump in the road when Eva Marie realizes the France trip is also her big opportunity to patch up her relationships with her castmates. The rest of the women take to her apology incredibly well, but one person who's ironically left out in the cold is Mandy Rose, who finds herself alone and adrift when Eva blows her off in favor of hanging out with the Bellas. All of which leads to the rookie's first major cry at the close of part 1 of the Season 5 Finale. Welcome to “Total Divas,” Mandy. Image Gallery C'est La Divas (Part 1).1.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 1).2.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 1).3.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 1).4.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 1).5.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 1).6.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 1).7.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 1).8.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 1).9.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 1).10.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 1).11.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 1).12.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 1).13.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 1).14.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 1).15.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 1).16.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 1).17.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 1).18.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 1).19.jpg C'est La Divas (Part 1).20.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #71 at WWE.com * C'est La Divas (Part 1) on WWE Network